


【哈利波特AU】Expecto Patronum（呼神护卫

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】Expecto Patronum（呼神护卫

权顺荣闷闷不乐地独坐在球场的储物间里，擦拭着火弩箭的白桦木杆，懊恼地想起自己和全圆佑三天前又吵了一架的事情。

权顺荣一向对全圆佑的住宿选择颇有微词——全圆佑一个人、住在一间传说死过人的宿舍里。其实如果全圆佑愿意，他甚至可以要求一个人住一间更好的宿舍、或者让学校给他造出一间心满意足的宿舍来，谁叫他的祖父和外祖父都是霍格沃茨的校董呢。可是全圆佑作为一个不折不扣的公子哥，第一天踏进斯莱特林的塔楼就挑中了这间十几年没人住的阴森鬼屋，自然也没人想要或者敢于阻拦。于是全圆佑兴冲冲地把发小金珉奎拖来帮他打扫，最后的改造成果是，一张床的位置用来睡觉，一张床的位置改成了书桌，另外三张床用作他藏书的陈列架。全圆佑表示自己享受一个人安安静静不受打扰，也不喜欢太多太阳光照射他，否则他会长雀斑。权顺荣表示那简直就是个阴森森的耗子洞，还拿自己的十字架银耳坠逗全圆佑让他小心大蒜。

那天下午天气晴好，全圆佑难得没缩在宿舍里而是呆在了公共休息室。权顺荣兴冲冲地跳到全圆佑坐着看书的沙发上，表示自己终于下决心买了一只猫头鹰当作宠物：

“多神奇呀，猫头鹰邮件订购居然可以订购猫头鹰！”他眉飞色舞，好像发现了魔法石似的，“看看！”他把报纸塞到全圆佑眼皮底下，“我买了一只小吟游诗人！”

全圆佑懒洋洋地抬起头瞥了他一眼，又把眼睛闭上，疲倦地说，“我猜你知道，这样的小猫头鹰是没法长途飞行或携带包裹的。而且，如果不是邮局那样的批量订货，价钱比一般的猫头鹰贵上三倍。”

权顺荣被即将拥有一只毛茸茸可爱小鸟的喜悦包围着，根本不想考虑什么寄信的问题，“不要紧，我又不是你！情人节的时候可没有人送我那么多礼物，我也用不着能退礼物的猫头——”话还没说完，全圆佑就伸出手掌“啪”地在权顺荣头顶上狠狠拍了一下。

“你干什么！”权顺荣一下子给惹火了，“我难道说错了吗！”

“你确实没说错。我收到的礼物和玫瑰花都能把我的‘老鼠洞’堆满了。事实上，我要那间屋子就是用来做仓库的。”全圆佑咬牙切齿地瞪着权顺荣。

权顺荣感觉怒气像悬崖下的浪涛一样在胸中里翻涌着，狠狠地拍击着他的肋骨。他恨恨地回瞪了一眼，头也不回、报纸也不拿地噔噔跑了。

权顺荣叹了口气，轻轻地抚摸着火弩箭手柄上的黄铜小指南针。他要是没发火该有多好呀！全圆佑的话不是没有道理，他只是想帮自己省钱买巧克力蛙，早日完成卡片收集大业而已。全圆佑那天拍他确实有点没控制好力度，有点拍疼他了，可是他分明知道全圆佑一点恶意都没有，就好像胜澈哥总是喜欢咬净汉哥的手臂一样。

圣诞节那天权顺荣没收到全圆佑的礼物，着实沮丧了一会儿。可是刚回到霍格沃茨，全圆佑就带着神秘的表情把他拉进了耗子洞。

“看看这个。”全圆佑把一个长条包裹从床下掏出来。

“天哪——”权顺荣的刚拆开包装的一个角，手就颤抖了起来，“火弩箭——这甚至还没上市呢！”

“你是不是以为我把你的圣诞礼物忘了?”全圆佑快活地笑起来。

权顺荣爱惜地抚摸着那白桦树制成的光滑手柄和一个毛刺都没有的流线型尾部，“梅林的游走球呀！我要是有了它肯定能把吴仁赫那小子打得连吴仁厚都不认识……他爸爸刚给整个斯莱特林队买了光轮2001呢……”

“三月就要比赛了。”

“可是……”权顺荣迟疑地抬起眼睛，“这太贵重了——我不能收！”权顺荣咬咬牙，闭着眼睛把它推给全圆佑。

“快别说胡话了，你难道想看我骑着它在天上吐吗？这可是用我的奖学金从英国邮购的，上面别的那个小指南针是我全圆佑亲手用魔杖刻字的，世宗大王知道我刻毁了多少个指南针才成功了这一个。我绝不容许它落到除了权顺荣之外的任何人手里。”全圆佑板着面孔说，“权顺荣，你该不会不知道我费这么大功夫就是为了让你高兴吧？”

“顺荣、顺荣？”崔胜澈拍拍他的肩膀，“要练习了，一个人发什么呆呢？”

权顺荣长长叹了口气，“全圆佑之前每次都来看我训练呢。哥今天看见他了吗？”

“吵架啦？”崔胜澈一脸过来人的神情，“我倒真的没看见，说不定你训练到一半他就回心转意来了呢。”

要是真这样就好了！全圆佑恨恨地想着。现在他一个人被缩在权顺荣脚底的地板下，和一大堆旧彗星扫帚作伴。他倒是不怕黑，只是觉得这里又脏又冷，就算是李硕珉来喊破嗓子声音也传不出去。他好不容易下定决心和权顺荣和好，没吃早餐就匆匆跑到球场找他，结果被吴仁赫那小子带着斯莱特林的队员堵住了。

“全圆佑！”吴仁赫趾高气扬地喊，仿佛刚刚赢得了世界杯冠军。

“抱歉，我今天不是来找你的。”全圆佑懒得理他，又拔腿要走。

“你给我坐下！”吴仁赫狠狠地扳住他的肩膀把他朝地上一搡，“你明明是斯莱特林的纯血，却给权顺荣这个杂种送火弩箭？”

“我想你就算乘搭麻瓜的火箭也赢不了他吧。”全圆佑感觉自己有点低血糖，刚才后脑勺又狠狠地撞在门上，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，却还不忘顽强地运用麻瓜研究课上新学的名词反驳。

“好呀，死鸭子嘴硬！看看没了权顺荣那小子谁骑着扫帚来救你！”

权顺荣今天训练时心神不宁，金色飞贼两次擦着他的身体过去他却给那小东西逃脱了。他总是控制不住自己的眼睛往观众席上瞟，可是每一次都没有捕捉到全圆佑的身影。训练结束后他本以为要被崔胜澈臭骂，可是崔胜澈摆摆手放他走了。他感激地笑笑，三下两下换完衣服往草药温室跑。现在去了说不定还能赶上全圆佑给他讲讲新发现的甲虫呢。

没有。斯莱特林的公共休息室也没有。耗子洞也没有。图书馆也没有。塔楼顶上也没有。权顺荣绝望地跑遍了所有全圆佑所能出现的地方，颓然地坐在餐桌旁咕噜噜灌下一桶橙汁。也许全圆佑就是不想见到他吧。他狠狠地咬了一口面包。

第二天的黑魔法防御术课权顺荣表现不佳。他忘了格林迪洛和卡巴的区别，被吴仁赫高声嘲笑。其实他要不是走神想着全圆佑到底去哪了而没听清问题，肯定能回答上来的，毕竟他那么喜欢这门课，因为全圆佑说以后要做傲罗。他红着脸坐下，想起全圆佑之前教他呼神护卫的事情，以及跟他讲他到底为什么不喜欢骑飞天扫帚。

全圆佑的父母都出身纯血魔法世家，笃信的教育宗旨是严格要求。因此从全圆佑刚学会走路他们就请来家庭教师教导他魔法。尽管这显然违反法律，可是即使全圆佑掀翻了屋顶，也不会波及其他人，因为他们的宅院位于悬崖边，真正地远离尘嚣。如果全圆佑因为贪玩而耽误了练习，就要被关上几个小时禁闭。其实全圆佑除了不喜欢脏，还是很享受一个人呆着的，于是也不以为苦。他天赋异禀，早就掌握了许多成年巫师都难以运用的守护神咒，只是他父母不知道。于是每次被关禁闭，他就想着自己看书时的情景，一声呼神护卫放出守护神，然后再乐趣十足地和那个闪着银光的小猫玩上几个小时，时间很快就过去了。权顺荣听到这里时羡慕极了，因为全圆佑偷偷带他尝试过这个咒语，他只能让魔杖喷出一点若有若无的银色雾气，从来都不成形。全圆佑鼓励他说这已经不错了，等徐明浩和金珉奎下一轮校园探险结束找到新的博格特就能再一起练习。

可是那天坏就坏在，他五岁那年爸妈刚把他关进那个象征性的小黑屋就被魔法部紧急召去了。他们本以为又是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不出一小时就能往返，没想到一去就是一天，回来时全圆佑已经奄奄一息了。

因为自责而把头撞得伤痕累累的家养小精灵哭诉了经过——“一直没人把少爷放出来，少爷饿了，就拿了一把旧扫帚想把窗户撞开，谁想到那把扫帚疯了，刚见到阳光就把可怜的小少爷抛进了海里……”

全圆佑永远也忘不了那种感受——孤独的，无助的，被黑暗吞噬却又不知所措的。他甚至没有力气再用呼神护卫了。有只新溜进来的博格特在墙角蠢蠢欲动，他试图逃出去却坠入大海。他记得自己被捞上来之后高烧不退、不断呕吐，从此胃病就成了他永远的噩梦。权顺荣听说这段悲惨的故事时眼泪汪汪，紧紧地抱住了全圆佑，倒是全圆佑反过头来安慰他，表示自己现在早就不怕黑了，不然绝不会选择那样一间屋子居住。

“喂！”吴仁赫在球场边拦住了心急火燎想要再寻找一轮全圆佑的权顺荣，“找那小子找得很辛苦吧？”

权顺荣当即觉得不好，强压着火气假装不在意地问，“是呀，哥知道他上哪去了吗？”

“把火弩箭交出来。”

“什么？”权顺荣憋住了即将冲口而出的“西八”，心想那可是全圆佑给他的礼物，怎么可能拱手相让。

“要是你不想那小子死不见尸，就利索点！”吴仁赫得意洋洋地指指储藏室。

“你们把他关在里面？”权顺荣顿时倒吸一口凉气，抬腿就要冲过去，却被拦住了。

“交出来！”

权顺荣什么也顾不上了，一伸手就把火弩箭塞给了吴仁赫。他冲向储藏室的时候听见了那光洁的白桦杆碎裂的声音。

权顺荣点亮魔杖，咳嗽着喊着全圆佑的名字。他刚要往四周看看，就一脚踢上一个软绵绵的东西。蹲下所见的景象使他他骇然——全圆佑毫无生气地倒在地上，满脸冷汗，无意识地抽搐着，嘴里还断断续续地说着胡话。权顺荣一手举着魔杖，一手试图把全圆佑架起来，一股凉气就从背后冒上来——

一个摄魂怪。

权顺荣在黑魔法防御术课上也听过，不过他以为这只会出现在阿兹卡班而不是防卫严密的霍格沃茨校园。摄魂怪长长的斗篷下伸出枯枝一样的手探过来，权顺荣此刻脑子转得飞快，想着自己收到霍格沃茨通知书那天的场景，鼓起勇气高喊“呼神护卫”，可是只有几缕银光喷出来。摄魂怪迟疑了一下，又凑近了一些，权顺荣再度喊出咒语，这次想的是一家人吃圣诞晚餐的情景，一家人包括全圆佑。可惜这次只是出现了一个模糊的形状，摄魂怪凝滞了几秒儿又卷土重来。

“……。”权顺荣听见全圆佑喃喃地说了什么，但是听不清。

“好黑。好冷。”全圆佑颤抖着往权顺荣的怀里缩，“别丢下我。”

怎么可能。权顺荣一个冷战，咬紧了牙关。从第一次在列车上看到你，我就决定要一直和你站在一起了。权顺荣俯下身子、挡住全圆佑的脸，心想要吸快乐就先吸死我吧，全圆佑的脸可不是谁想亲就能亲的——他怀着绝望的心情一声高喊——

“呼神护卫！”

一只小猫从杖尖跳出来，拱起背炸开尾毛冲着摄魂怪冲过去。摄魂怪应声而退，变成了一只没穿衣服的鸡。原来是博格特。权顺荣松了一口气，一声“滑稽滑稽”，博格特就变成一只毛茸茸的小鸡，叽叽叫着钻回了角落里。

“对不起，火弩箭被吴仁赫踩成碎片了。”权顺荣哗啦啦拆着黄油布丁的包装纸，坐在赛场边沮丧地说，“我当时想不到更好的办法。”

“不要紧，指南针不是还在吗。”全圆佑一把把权顺荣刚拆好的布丁夺过来假意要咬下去，“等我今年再拿到奖学金就给你买一个新的。”

“我会安回去的。”权顺荣轻轻推了全圆佑一把，把布丁抢回来，自己“吭哧”啃了一大口。

“诶，权顺荣。”全圆佑一脸坏笑地看着吃得满嘴渣子的权顺荣，“我看见你的守护神了。”

“你撒谎。”权顺荣心虚地往嘴里又填了一块布丁，“你明明晕过去了。”

全圆佑“哼”了一声，又凑过来不怀好意地问，“说实话吧，成功的时候你想的是什么？”

“当然是我第一次抓住金色飞贼咯。”权顺荣一本正经地作回忆状，“真的，那感觉我一辈子都忘不了，感觉血液都要咕噜咕噜沸腾了。”

全圆佑张了张嘴，终于不再追问。把水杯递给权顺荣时，权顺荣看见他眼神里有一点难以掩盖的失落。

傻子。权顺荣窃笑。还能是什么?

圣诞夜。大雪天。红绿灯下我和你。

当然是那个吻呀。


End file.
